Automated Optical Inspection systems for inspecting in-fabrication flat panel displays for defects, including SuperVision™ and InVision™ systems commercially available from Orbotech Ltd. of Yavne, Israel typically include defect classification sub-systems operative to acquire images of suspected defects that are illuminated using polychromatic or monochromatic bright field illumination.
Some automated optical inspection systems for inspecting in-fabrication flat panel displays for defects, for example the Pointer-5000 series of optical testers, also commercially available from Orbotech Ltd, Yavne, Israel, additionally acquire images illuminated with generally monochromatic illumination supplied from locations that are offset from an optical axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,151 describes a surface state inspecting method and substrate inspecting apparatus employing illumination comprising different colored lights that are irradiated in a plurality of directions having different elevation angles with respect to the inspection object.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specifications, and of the publications cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.